LxLight Christmas one shots
by Silver Clouds1
Summary: A series of LxLight Christmas one shots! :) Happy Holidays!
1. Christmas Present

There were only a few things in this rotten world Light was actually excited for and Christmas was one of them except for this year. The rest of the task force was gone with their families except for Light. He had to stay there with the workaholic detective. L was still was keeping watch on the college student and was working on the Kira case even on Christmas Day. That's why Light had to stay there.  
Light sighed and sat up in bed, he glanced around the room and L was nowhere to be seen. At least Light had some time to himself for once.

'The detective must have started work earlier than normal'_ '_Light thought. Soon he moved through his usual morning routine and despite it being Christmas, it still felt like a normal any other day.  
He glanced out the window; little snow covered the ground. Light was hoping for a lot more. That was just one of the many reasons why it felt like just a normal day. Light couldn't even put any decorations up either and he was 100% certain that no presents waited for him; not that he really cared though. He was still a little disappointed though. He just wanted a something in his life to be what it used to be before the case. He wanted to see is family for Christmas but obviously he couldn't since he was the number one suspect in the Kira case. Light understood but he still hoped for Ryuzaki to let him have Christmas. He asked about it several times.  
_"Can't I go home for Christmas Ryuzaki! My sister and mother have been missing me a lot" Light asked of the detective hoping for his friend to give him some kind of break.  
"I can't allow you to do that Light-kun! I must always keep watch on you!" L said as he ate a peppermint candy cane.  
"Can't you come with?" Light asked trying to find a way so he could see his family opposed to just telling them he was busy.  
L shook his head. "I'll be here working on the case so we must stay here! I'm sorry Light!"  
Light looked majorly disappointed. "I just want to celebrate Christmas! At least something!" Light sighed._  
Once light finished getting ready; Light headed down into the main room of the task force headquarters where they did majority of their work. To light's surprise; it was completely decorated.  
Garland and lights hanged and dangled from the ceiling and the walls. All of them glistened brightly and illuminated the room. The soft glow was nothing in comparison to the huge Christmas tree that stood in the middle of the room. The lights that hung from the tree glowed much brighter than the rest.  
The tree was about ten feet tall Light judged as he looked up at lights and ornaments covered it from top where the star glowed to the bottom where there was one huge gift next to the giant tree.  
Light looked at it curiously. The tag was addressed to him from Ryuzaki. Light looked around the large decorated room looking for his friend. L was however nowhere in sight. Light looked back at the gift wondering if he should open it without the detective there when he noticed bold letters on the box. They read 'open me' in the same font L liked to use on his computer.  
Light opened it and soon he felt something tug on his shirt and pull him inside the box; it was Ryuzaki. There was just enough room in the huge box for both L and Light to fit. The detective smiled and leaned in close to Light. L stared deeply into Light's eyes nervously. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He started wondering if the daring move was a bad idea. L was too nervous to say even a word at all.  
Light paused; his stomach knotted up in a million different directions as his heart raced. Something in his throat prevented him from talking. Light was just froze up and stared into L's gray eyes. The detective stopped leaning towards Light and stopped unsure if he should continue.  
"Ryuzaki...kiss me..." Light breathed unable to say much. L pressed his lips hard against the other man causing a small gasp to escape from him. Light didn't except that much but pressed his lips passionately against Ryuzaki's. The only thing Light could taste was the sweetness of the detective's lips.  
The warmness of the kiss spread throughout them both as they both tried to make it linger as long as they possibly could.  
Light had to pull away eventually because he had been out of breath. He felt as if he was left light headed from their kiss.  
Light soon wrapped his arms tightly around the detective and L rested his head on Light's shoulder. Ryuzaki smiled at light who just smiled back.  
That was the most perfect Christmas present. Light didn't even care that this Christmas wasn't exactly what he had wanted anymore. It was perfect enough just having the detective in his arms.  
"I love you Ryuzaki!"  
"I love you too Light-Kun!" L said as he held Light's hand tightly in his.


	2. Mistletoe

Misa cuddled Light closely as they traveled down the hallway; L not too far behind. The detective and the brown haired college student were still chained together and despite Misa's dismay, L still had to accompany them on their dates.  
Misa gave the detective another glare from the corner of her eye, she wanted to spend Christmas alone with Light but now that pervert as she called him, had to ruin that. Besides that everything was exactly what Misa wanted. She went through it all in her mind making sure it was pretty much all perfect; there would be a nice fireplace for her and Light to snuggle in front of, they could open each other's gifts underneath the tinkle of the Christmas tree so perfectly decorated and the best part of all Misa set up a mistletoe just for the two of them so they could share a Christmas kiss. She almost squealed because of how excited she was to spend her first Christmas with Light.  
Light on the other hand was not at all excited. He felt nothing towards Misa and there was no way he ever could. She just wasn't the right person for Light and he knew that all too well. He didn't have the heart to tell her but he wanted to be with someone more like him; someone as smart as him and with a strong sense of justice. Only one person appeared in Light's mind according to that description: L. Light blushed wildly and pushed the crazy thought out of his head. He couldn't love Ryuzaki or could he? The detective was always on his mind lately and Light couldn't always shake the thoughts away.  
Light sighed; the only thing Ryuzaki seemed to love was sweets. He was eating a peppermint candy cane as they headed to Misa's room. That was the one thing L loved most about Christmas. The special treats like candy canes and gingerbread men. They were soon almost to Misa's large whole floored bedroom when Misa suddenly stopped in the door way of her room causing both L and Light to almost knock into her.  
She immediately looked up mistletoe that hung above them all, looked back at Light and giggled.  
"Oh look at that" She sang, "it's mistletoe! That means you have to kiss someone" she said referring to herself as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes waiting for Light to kiss her; a kiss that would never come.  
Light was more focused on L to really care. He stared deeply into the detective's eyes only one crazy idea going through his mind; just kiss him. This was an opportunity for Light to L how he felt and he was going to take it. Light's stomach twisted and turned every which way and his heart beat faster until the point that Light thought it was about to burst out of his chest. He leaned in closer to Ryuzaki who failed to move at all. L just stared back into Light eyes totally lost in them. Light went in closet to L until his lips brushed softly against the detective's in a short  
lived kiss.  
It had sent a spark, a wave of heat spread between them as they touched. Light still tasted the sweet taste of L on his lips but he carved more. It wasn't enough. Light pressed his lips against L's passionately and the rest just faded away. They were the only two people in the world. They only saw each other.  
They didn't even notice Misa when she finally opened her eyes and yelled at Ryuzaki for being such a prevent and for kissing her boyfriend. They didn't even notice when she ran out as fast as she could away from the new couple with tears down her face.


End file.
